Gone In a Flash
by MellyAGKGee
Summary: (rewrite from a few years back) could you imagine losing the love of your life? because thats what Beca is going through, she lost everything, everything she loved was gone in a flash. (2-3 chapters max not gonna be a long story)
1. Crash

Gone in a flash

BECA POV

Chloe and I are currently in the car, on our way home from dinner, you see today is our 2 year anniversary, yes today is the day, good old August 10th 2015.

Chloe had decided on this small Italian restaurant we first visited 5 years ago back when we had first met, walking in you were hit with the smell of home, it was amazing and so was the food, but the company.. Even better.

I turned to the redhead as I stop the car at a red light, a small smile sat on her face,

"Pst" I whisper, a smirk making its way into my face, I can see her lips twitch at the corner as she ignores my words, I try again this time looking back towards the road,

"Psssssssst" and that's when she cracks giggling at my actions, she slides a warm hand onto my leg and gives it's a small squeeze.

"How did I end up with such a dork?" She asks playfully, I laugh and glance over to her, shrugging I turning back to watch the road again,

"Maybe you secretly love dorks red" she gives me a slight push to my shoulder; we have a small laugh together then fall into a comfortable silence.

Five minutes past before Chloe spoke again,

"Thank you for tonight Becs, I know it's long drive but I appreciate it" she squeezes my thigh, I turn to give her a small warm smile, meeting her crystal baby blue eyes I came to love.

"No need to thank me Chlo, I wanted to come back here anyways, plus there pizzas are the best I've ever had" I wink at her, she laughs and slaps my arm playfully,

"Of course you would be thinking about food" we fall into silence once again, listening to whatever pop song that was playing on the radio, and then it finished, going on to play titanium, I smile at the memories. I turned to the redhead sitting to my right, admiring her, I think about how lucky I am to have her,

"I love you loser" I whisper, looking back to the road, ignoring the cute smile she was now wearing on her face, she reaches over and pinches my cheek, then replaces her fingers with her lips, kissing my cheeks softly, I turn to look at her, her eyes sparkling, she opens her mouth to say something and that's when it happened

There was a light, it seemed to be coming towards us fast, and then it hit us, literally. The right side of our car had been hit, and we were sent to the other side of the road. You could hear the crunching of the metal and the screeching from the harsh contact of metal scraping the road.

Looking to Chloe all I see is the fear etched into her face, blood was streaming down her face from her right eyebrow, lip and the top of her, I could see the that the car had crushed in around her side already from the impact, we were still moving, upside down, afraid, in pain, and scared for our lives.

Once the car stopped sliding across the road, I struggled to get out of my seat, undoing my seat belt I wasn't prepared for my body to hit the roof of my car, smacking my head hard against the steering wheel, this caused me to cut my forehead opened, causing blood to start making its way down the left side of my head, I ignore the pain that shoots up my left arm as I turn to look at Chloe, she looked in worse shape than me, blood dripping from her body and onto the roof, her face showing that she was in excruciating pain.

"Chl-Chloe are you okay?" I know it was stupid to ask but it was the first thing that came out, I crawl closer to her, her eyes open slightly to look at me, I can see the pain in her eyes, she looked pleadingly at me, shrugged my leather jacket off placing it on the outside of the car before I go to help my girlfriend, ignoring the throbbing pain that was shooting through my head.

"Okay Chlo im gonna get you out okay?" She looks at me again, I could see that she was struggling to keep her eyes opened, taking that as a yes I then push the button keeping her belt in, this then caused her body to slump out of her seat and into my awaiting body, I grunt at the impact but ignore the pain.

Once I dragged the older girl out I lay her down on the grass next to the road, placing my jacket over her warm, I look down at her kissing her bloody forehead.

"Chloe look at me babe" I say stroking her cheek, "come on Chloe open your eyes"

God what was happening I wasn't the doctor here Chloe was, she knows what to do I don't god please Chloe wake up I think.

"B-B-Beca" she rasps weakly at me, I look down tears in my eyes, I know she was in bad shape, there was too much blood, to many open wounds to count,

"I'm right here Chlo keep your eyes opened for me" her eyes were heavy, slowly opening and closing as she struggled to look me in the eyes,

"Beca I-I love..." she never got to finish her sentence, her breathing had stopped and her eyes had shut on her last breath,

"No no no no Chloe please no oh god what am I going to do without you?!" My voice slowly rose; tears started streaming down my face, mixing with the fresh and dry blood.

I didn't even realise the EMTs had arrived until they tried to pull us apart, I kicked and screamed as they pulled me away from her, the pain from everything hitting me as I thrashed around, the last thing I remember is the police officer slowly place a blanket over her body.


	2. Forever

Gone in a flash

I could hear something, a noise, a faint noise, nearly missed it, I was to in my head, to out of it, but it was there, a beeping sound, and on any other day, the beeping would have drove me crazy, but today I couldn't care, I could also hear people shuffling to my right, only faint, but it was there.

I breathe in, breathing in the harsh scent of disinfectant, a hospital even, i breathe in once more before I have to the guts to open my eyes, but I come falling back down to reality, all I wanted to really do is preparing myself for the disappointment, for the harsh harsh reality of Chloe being gone, the love of my life not being alive, breathing, just being well Chloe.

I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, shouldn't just let me head go to the negative, Chloe isn't gone, and she's just...out shopping with the Bellas…? I have to open my eyes I know I do, so I do.

Once my eyes open, revealing my dark blue stormy eyes, but they are closed almost instantly, as the nice big bright light sitting over my bed hits me hard, I lay there a few more seconds before I slowly open my eyes once again, allowing my eyes to adjust, I breathe in deep this time but cringe at the sharp feeling that shoots through my chest.

This is what I feel when I wake, cold, alone.

I slowly push myself to sit up against the lumpy bed they had me in, the blankets that were over me making it harder to move as they are tucked tightly into the bed, once I had sat up the pain seemed to wash over me, my ribs, head and right arm suddenly had rippling pain run through me, it was horrible, excruciating.

I sit there, in silence, just thinking over whatever I could remember, thinking of all the reasons of why I could be there other than the obvious, the crash, a few minutes had passed before a doctor had walked in, it wasn't any doctor, it was Cindy, she was a family friend, we grew up together, we had been close in high school, this isn't how I wanted to see her again, not like this, the look of surprise was the first thing I noticed, but then it happened, the look of pity, sadness had washed over my old friends face.

I look up at her as she entered my room, her now short blonde hair had been pushed back away from her face, her green eyes looked over my body carefully, checking to see if I was okay, I force out a tight smile.

"how are you feeling Beca?" her soft voice questions as she looks at my charts, she gives me a warm smile before walking over to the side of my bed giving my arm a light squeeze, before she grabs my left hand, giving it a small squeeze,

"Sore, the pain is really bad Cindy" I reply quietly, I couldn't even look at her, I didn't want anyone to see me like this, broken, and the questions, that isn't the question I wanted, I had so many questions of my own, she nods, standing up, and typing something into her phone before looking at me again.

"I'll make sure to get you some more meds, how's that sounds?" She squeezes my arm again before walking over to the beeping machine to my right,

"Where is she?" I blurt out, I couldn't help it, I needed to know she was alive, even though, deep down I know this is real, the crash was real, that look was back, the pity, she looks down at her hands before sitting on the side of my bed grabbing my hand softly, carefully,

"I'm so sorry Beca, but she didn't make it" once those words had left her mouth, I lost it, tears started pouring out, rolling down my face, I didn't want to believe it, but I had to, she was gone.

Forever.

 **hey guys i hope you are enjoying this story, please leave a review of your thoughts i would love to hear what you think :)**

 **also last chapter will hopefully be up in the next couple of days, cant wait to share it with you :)**


	3. Home

Gone in a Flash

Chapter 3

Home

It's been two days since I woke up in the hospital, all alone, cold, and without Chloe. Todays the day I go back home.

When my taxi pulls up on the curb, out the front of our house, my house, I had to fight back the tears, I pay the man and get out, taking my bag with me. Once I got to the front door I hesitate, but only for a few seconds before I'm making my way inside, I couldn't help but think about the memories I had with Chloe in this house, our home. Especially like the times she had pushed me up against the door, or the time I was begging on my knees for her to forgive me for flirting with another girl, all of these things will be just that though, a memory.

After I made my way down the hallway and to the kitchen I feel sick, a wave of misery hits me, I'm alone, I haven't felt this way in a very long time, Chloe made sure of that, she changed my life forever and I took hers, so easily.

I was so tired from the day at home, I had forced myself to cook and eat, before I sat on the grey couch in our lounge room, I just sat there staring into space, I felt nothing but sadness, I wish I could take it all back, have he back, what am I going to do without her? She was the sunshine and happiness, the only good left in my life. I'm tired though so tired, I hate the thought of sleeping in our bed without her, I hated being in the kitchen, cooking alone, sitting on the couch without Chloe cuddled into my side, it was wrong, this house is filled with too many memories, I can take it, it's going to drive me crazy. How could I possibly forgive myself? I did this, it was my fault, I wish- I wish I never woke up, I miss Chloe, I miss the love of my life.

After an hour of fighting with myself I finally climbed the stairs to our room, the bright yellow walls made my heart sink at the memory of when Chloe had surprised me with the horrible colour choice, I smile sadly as I make my way to myside, avoiding eye contact with Chloe's pyjamas sitting on her side of the bed, waiting for he to put them on after a long day at the hospital. I climb into bed, and stare at the roof, that's when it really hits me, I'll never be able to look at her, hold her, make her smile the way I can, never get to admire those beautiful blue eyes, it was all gone. I'm all alone. She is gone.

I cried myself to sleep that night, just like the past two nights.

"BECA! BABE! BECA! BECA WAKE UP!" I jolt up out of bed, sitting up right, sweat covering my body, I'm out of breath, and that's when I see her, more like feel her, her soft tanned hand comes up to cup my cheek, directing my face to look directly into those baby blue eyes I adore,

"Chloe" I breath out, tears welling in my eyes, she smiles at me kissing my cheek, I reach out and touch her cheek, I needed to know this was real, and it sure was, she looked back at me, a warm sweet smile graced he beautiful face, her wavy red hair was all over the place, "IT WAS A DREAM"I cry in glee, tackling the older girl into a bone tackling hug, she pulls back and cups my face with both hands, confused look on her face,

"What's happened Becs? You okay?" I kiss her gently before I explain what I had dreamt off, and after an hour she had kissed me hard before speaking up, "so Becs iv decided we celebrate our two yea anniversary at home, how's that sound?" I laugh at her before nodding,

"Sounds like a plan red"

That was four years ago now, and Chloe and I are now married and we have a little red headed toddler Kingsley, and another one on the way, and you wanna know something? What I learnt from that dream? I learnt to always appreciate everything and everyone, and that I should live in the moment because you never know what might happen because the people you love could be Gone in a flash.

The End


End file.
